


Scales And Sand

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>real summary to come later, if anyone likes this. otherwise it'll stay a one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales And Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, just wish i did. this story is nothing more than a mix of the TV series, not the original, and my own twisted imagination.   
> a/n: please don't hate me for any misspelled words and/or names. genderswap is how my mind works, don't know why. plus creature!Danny is always fun.  
> i know that starting this before i finish my other stories is a bad idea. so sorry if this cuts into me posting my other stories.   
> i can't not write this. it calls to me so.
> 
> ~ _thoughts_ ~  
> *sound effects*  
>  **Time Skip/Scene Change**

     

~*~

             

Danny felt the salt in the air, tasted it in her lungs. Nowhere on this island could she be free of the sea's presence.

It coated her skin, day in and day out. The urge to shed was so strong sometimes, she'd accidently shift in her shower on more than one occasion. Tile floor would scrape along her scales, the noise like metal on concrete. The ridges along her spine always left scratches in the floor.

Today the scent was different, something new. The salt hung in the air, along with the tang of iron that came with spilled blood. Something similar, like salt and iron, yet sweeter somehow.

The new scent drew her back into the house, but away from the primary location. The scent was calling her, demanding her attention. It lead her to the garage, where some guy was rifling through a red toolbox in _her_ crime scene. Her territoral instincts flared.

"You, hands up, don't move!" Danny came in with her gun up. The guy raised his own as he turned.

"Who are you?" they said in sync.

"I'm Detective Danny Williams--"

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. This is my father's house," the dark haired man interrupted.

"Put your weapon down now." Even if the guy was the son of the vic, Danny wasn't going to let him pulling a gun on her stand.

"No, you put your weapon down. Show me your ID," he took a step forward as he spoke, probably in an attempt to intimidate her.

"Show me your ID right now," Danny refused to back down, holding her ground. Intimidation never worked on her kind, ever.

"I'm not putting my gun down." He looked away for a second, as if to check for others behind her.

"Neither am I." Danny responded calmly, hoping to lower tension in the room.

"Use your free hand, take out your ID," McGarrett asked in a calmer tone.

"Please, after you," Danny gave a sweet smile just for the fun of it.

"At the same time?"

"At the same time?" Danny parroted back

"The same time," he confirmed.

"What, like on the count of three?" _~he can't be serious?_ ~

"Okay. Three is good."

Apparently he was.

"One," each slowly dropped one hand from their gun, showing the other their movement.

"Two," reaching inside for their IDs and pulling them out.

"Three," they said together as they looked at the other's ID, holding their own high.

Seeing as they were who they said they were, both put away their wallets and hosltered their weapons.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about your father, but you can't be here right now," Danny walked over as she spoke. "This is an active crime scene."

"Doesn't seem that active," McGarrett countered as he placed his hand on the toolbox.

"I can't share any information with you," Danny stopped speaking as the man's scent hit her. It was him, his sweet smell is what drew her to the garage. She had this weird urge to bury her face in his neck and wrap her tail around him.

"Hesse wasn't alone when my father was killed. Someone was sitting at the desk in the study. There was a space cleared for a 13-inch laptop and my father hated computers."

"I'm gonna ask you again, you gotta leave," Danny said against every instinct, gesturing to the door.

"You got it," McGarrett grabbed the toolbox and made for the door.

"And you can leave the box. That is evidence, you know that." Danny held her arm out as he tried to walk passed. She never hated her heightened sense of smell more than this moment.

~ _god, he smells so good_ ~

"I came with this," he lied.

"No, you didn't come with it." She gestured with her other hand as she tried to clear her head, "I see the dust void it left here on the counter. What's in the box?"

"How long you been with Honolulu P.D.?" he asked out of the blue.

"None of your business. You Babara Walters?"

"It is my business if you're investigating my father's death," his tone serious.

"I am. I'd like to get back to that. The sooner you leave, the sooner I can."

"Anything you say," he turned to walk out, still holding the toolbox.

"Leave the box or get arrested," Danny stated. "All right?"

"Gonna call for backup?"

"An ambulance." ~ _but for who?_ ~

McGarrett just looked at her, then set the box down on the hood of the covered car.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he took out his phone and dialed someone.

"What are you doing?" He just held up a finger, asking for her to wait a moment.

"Yeah, Governor Jameson, please." ~ _no way is he gonna fool me with a phoney call to the governer_ ~ "Tell her it's Steve McGarrett, please," he then put the phone on speaker.

"Governer Jameson here." The governer's voice coming in clear over the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Kidding me," Danny said to herself.

"Governer, I'll take the job." He turned, swtiching off the speaker phone and paced as he talked, "No, let's just say I found something that changed my mind," Danny caught him looking right at her as he said that, only for him to look away quickly. "No, immediately. I'll transfer to the reserves and I'll run your task force." Danny fully turned and faced him at those words. "Wait. What, right now? Okay," McGarrett turned away, lifted his right hand and recited the oath over the phone.

"I, Stephen J. McGarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law. Thank you, Governer."

Turning back around, he grabbed the toolbox again, "Now it's my crime scene."

Danny just stood there as he walked away. Her mind going over what just happened as her body calmed, no long drowning in his scent. She felt dizzy, aroused, and offended all at once.

~ _that man is going to be the death of me_ ~

     

~*~

   

**Several Hours Later**

After a 'nice' little chat in her rathole apartment, Danny was recruited into Steve's task force. It had been difficult not to just throw him down and nuzzle him to death the moment he walked through her door. Of course, once he walked out it she wanted to hit him.

The conversation in the car about the case, then her ex-wife, followed by the call from her daughter made Danny want to flaunt her scales for the navy man. Which was ridiculus, she wasn't some teen in the throes of her first mating cycle.

Getting shot put Danny firmly in the 'hit him' column. Having him mad at her for saving his life just compounded it. Him belittling her and twisting her arm in front of the other cops was the last straw. She didn't think, just reacted.

With one hit, he was flat on his ass, his blue eyes dazed.

"You're right. I don't like you." Danny said as she turned and walked away.

     

~*~

   

Danny begrudgingly drove him back into Honolulu proper.

"How's the arm?"

"Let's just not talk"

"You mean right now or ever again?"

"Just both, okay?"

"You know, I think I might know why your wife left you."

"Really?" Danny was actually intrigued by what he thought he knew.

"Yeah, you're very sensitive."

"Sensitive? I'm sensitive, huh?" Danny gestured with one hand as she drove, smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"You think I'm sensitive?" she reiterated.

"A little bit."

"When did you come to the conclusion that I was sensitive, huh? When a bullet was tearing through my flesh?" Danny gestured to the bandage on her arm. "Is that when I seemed sensitive to you, huh? I am really happy that you are not afraid of anything, okay? I'm glad you have that G.I. Joe thousand-yard stare from chasing shoe bombers around the world, okay? But in civilized society, we have rules, all right? It's the unspoken glue that separates us from jackals and hyenas. All right?"

"Jackals, hyenas?"

"Animal Planet, whatever, okay? The point is rule number one: If you get somebody shot, you apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't wait for a special occasion," she continued just to see how far he'd let her rant.

"I'm sorry"

"Okay? Like birthdays--"

"Sorry."

"Or Presidents' Day."

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, okay? I said, I'm sorry. I'm sincerely sorry. That's what I was trying to tell you, last year, when this conversation first started."

Danny had to fight back a snort at that. Fuck, she missed having someone to talk back with her.

"Your, uh, apology is noted. Acceptance is pending."

"You let me know now."

"Yeah, I'll let you know."

"Make the next left up here."

"Why?"

"I think I know someone who can help us."

Danny pulled into a parking lot by the Pearl Harbor Memorial/tourist trap. She followed Steve as he asked around for a Chin Ho Kelly. The guy had been demoted to rent-a-cop status for being a 'dirty cop' that no one could prove. Cop gossip, the one thing that moved fast on this damn island.

     

~*~

   

Getting the man on their side was easier than Danny tought it would be. Chin led them to Kamekona, a shave ice vendor. The large man made Steve buy two T-shirts and cones, the extra for Danny. The big man then had them stand out front and wear said T-shirts. Steve, of course, looked funny, were as Danyy looked as if she were wearing her boyfriend's shirt.

Danny handed over the pink bunny in the backseat after watching Steve crash and burn with the kid asking if they were cops.

Chin laughed at the sight of them as he walked up, "You better have a name," was all Steve said.

     

~*~

   

At the Task Force HQ, they found out all they could on who they needed to talk to.

Sang Min.

Only problem being he'd know anyone they send in to bait and trap him. Thankfully, Chin knew the perfect person.

"That's your cousin?" Danny asked as they watched the bikini clad woman surf.

"Choose your next words carefully, both of you," he warned.

"Well, she's very talented."

"Oh, she's off the charts. Spent three years on the pro circuit before she blew out her knee. Kid was devasted. Had to re-invent herself, decided to wear a badge. Graduates from the police acadamy in a week. Unfortunately, she's family, which means the H.P.D. will never take her seriously."

"Are you sure she's ready for this? She's got no street experience."

Watching the girl surf was beautiful, then seeing her deck that guy that knocked her off her board was perfection.

"Nice," Danny didn't hide her smile.

"Cousin!" she yelled when she spotted Chin.

"Oh, you had it, water woman," they hugged briefly to avoid soaking Chin. "Double-overheads."

"Waste, first good pipe of the season."

"Tourists. What you gonna do?" Chin point to Steve then Danny, "Kono, meet Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams."

"Nice right cross," Steve complimented as they shook hands.

"No, man, that was a love tap."

"Looked more like a gentle nudge to me," Danny smiled as she shook hands longer than necessary. The slight webbing between Kono's thumb and finger rubbing against Danny's hand telling her the other woman was living a similar exsistance. Danny let her own nature to the front. The new texture of her palm rubbed against Kono's webbing, Danny's nails becoming slightly claw like, and her second, clear eyelid closing all within seconds of making contact.

"That's enough, Danny," Chin warned again, not seeing the exchange between the two women. Danny just shrugged and smiled sweetly as she let go.

Kono's smile at meeting another demi-human was brilliant.

"Your cousin tells us you're graduating from the police academy next week," Steve said to bring the conversation back to their reason for being there. "How would you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?"

"I'm listening."

     

~*~

   

The afternoon spent at Steve's place was rather pleasant. The talk of Grace and what she thought of Danny was a rather sore subject for the detective. Though it wasn't long before they were called about the meet.

The rest of the evening was much the same, the two of them sitting and talking. Danny got them started on swapping funny stories. She told the time her partner, back on the mainland, got pantsed by a fence while chasing a document the breeze had stolen from him.

Steve told her about the time one of his unit ended up hanging upside down in a bush, his butt exposed to the air. No one had let the man live down the bunny tattoo on his right cheek, ever.

The conversation continued in that vein until Steve asked why Danny dressed the way she did, given they were in Hawai'i. Danny threatened severe physical harm if he suggested she wear a bikini. There was nothing wrong with her dark jeans, low heeled boots, long sleeve button down and under shirt. Even if she did keep the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone to help with the heat.

The less her skin had contact with the sea air the better she was at resisting the itch to warm her scales in the sun. Not that she was going to tell him that.

Barring the little hiccup about her choice in clothes, they talked til the sun went down and Steve offered his couch on the grounds that it would save her a return trip in the morning. She refused, she just wanted to sleep in her own bed. It had nothing to do with the intense urge to bask in the man's scent.

~ _that's the truth and nothing else_ ~

     

~*~

   

The meet with Sang Min could have gone better. The man's treatment of Kono pissed off both Chin and Danny. The revelation that there's a mole in the precinct pissed Danny off even more. No way was she going to go easy on these guys.

The feeling from the resulting fire fight and car crash was nothing next to finding and saving all those people in the container.

Making sure all of them got treatment and reuniting Chen Chi with her parents was an amazing feeling to have.

That feeling shifted to something darker as Danny watched Chin and Steve interrogate Sang Min.

He gave up Hesse location easy enough.

~ _of course, who can argue with a stone ashtray to the face?_ ~

    

~*~

   

Danny couldn't not smile at Steve's side of his conversation with the governer as they raced off to get Hesse.

Getting a call from and then arguing with Rachel along the way ended with Steve learning were Danno came from. ~ _he could have just asked like a normal person_ ~

Driving a patrol car onto a Chinese freighter was one hell of a way to pass an afternoon. Danny decided then that Steve needed to find less destructive ways to relieve stress. Of course, Danny shot more than her share of Hesse's hench people while Steve went looking for the man. Maybe they could take up knitting together.

The fresh scent of Steve's blood made something in Danny go cold. She didn't think, just shot anything in her path. Her vision started narrowing into a hunt kill haze. At one point she had to stop herself from crushing one of the men and sinking her fangs into his flesh.

Two shots echoed as everything started going quiet. Danny was restaining one of the men when Steve yelled down to her, "Hey, get the Coast Guard to find that body."

"What do you want me to do with this one?" she asked about the handcuffed man squirming under her. Despite her size, Danny had serious weight with which she used to hold the man down.

"Book him, Danno," Steve smiled with blood running down he face.

"What did I tell you about that?" She looked up at him, then down at the man on the floor. "Where are you trying to go? Where--? Where? Go ahead," Danny stood to let the guy wiggle around some more. "Do you want me to shoot you? Stop, just stop."

     

~*~

   

Once the rest of the police arrived, Danny spent the next few hours going over prossesing and paperwork. None of which Steve helped with.

It was only after she was done did he show up. Walking through the people setting up the HQ proper. The goof nearly ran into three people not ten feet from her door.

"Hey," he said as he stepped into her office and put something on her desk.

Picking it up, Danny asked, "What, uh--? What is this?"

"Three nights at the Kahala Hotel. Look, I know you're gonna say no--"

"Yeah. What is it with you and my living arrangements?" Danny interrupted, feeling warm inside at his concern.

"Grace is coming over this weekend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I heard this place has a pool, you can swim with the dolphins, just take it," Steve walked to the door once he said his piece.

"Hey," Danny called him back, the urge to nuzzle returned with avengence at Steve's gift for her and her daughter. "Oh, you look, ah-- You look really bad," they bothd smiled at her words. "Thank you," she finally said.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

     

~*~

   

The four of them gathered around the table to relax as the workers took a break.

"Okay, guys, honestly, I think we need a name," Kono prompted as they settled down with drinks.

"A name?" Steve asked.

"What kind?" Danny asked, more for a name than the others.

"Yeah. Like something to call ourselves. What do you think?"

"Why do we need a name?" Chin Ho asked as he sat down.

"Because we're gonna be working together and it would be cool."

"I got it." Chin said something in Hawai'ian that Danny had no hope of understanding.

"You're too much," Kono laughed along with Steve.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Chin asked them. Thankfully he explained after seeing Danny's confusion, "That means 'no task is too big when done together'."

It just made all of them laugh harder.

"This is the problem with you haoles, no team spirit. No island spirit." Chin said fake dismayed by their laughter.

"No, come on. We need something cool," Kono reiterated, "like 'Strike Force'."

"Strike Force?" Chin questioned.

"Yes, Strike Force."

"I hate that so much," Danny complained.

"You know, I say we keep thinking," Steve offered.

**~*~**

The rest of the day and some of the night was spent that way, the names getting crazier as more drinks were had. It wasn't until the sun shone in through the window that any of them realized they'd spent the night in the office.

Despite getting pulled into the drinking contest, Danny was the only one not hungover.

~ _thank fuck for inhuman metabolism_ ~

In a good mood, she took a shower and got dressed, then she went out and got breakfast before the others woke up. She had the joy of watching the others struggle wake. She received death glares from both men. Kono was more grateful by far for the water Danny was offering.

While the boys grumbled away with their food in search of clothes and a shower, Kono followed Danny to her office.

"So..." Kono started.

"So?"

"You're, uh," she held up her hand, "like me?" Kono flexed her fingers, the webbing becoming more pronounced.

"In a way. And it's the other way around," Danny let her second lid close as she looked the younger woman in the eye, her slit pupil a dead giveaway.

"You-- You're a full..." Kono gestured with her hand to Danny's legs, "You can change fully? So you're parents are--"

"Human. I'm a genetic anomaly," Danny said sternly. Seeing Kono's confusion, Danny explained, "My kind don't have cross or half breeds, you're full blooded or you're not. There is no skipping a generation. No genetic throwback. No males passing on the line. All sons are human, only 1/3 of daughters born are not. We are a female only species. The fact that I am what I am is unheard of. Ever."

Danny watched as Kono put things together.

"And before you ask, Grace is human and yes, she knows what I am. Everyone that is blood related or married into my grandfather's side of the family knows."

Kono looked a little disappointed that she wouldn't have another cross-breed to talk with. But only for a moment. Danny was a whole new species, one never seen before on any of the islands. Reptilian humanoids don't venture far from their native habitat unless forced away.

"The only other ones like me in my family is my great aunt and her twin daughters. I spent more of my infancy and the following summers with them growing up. Like all of my kind, we're born in our scales." Danny smiled as she continued, "I'm told my mom nearly bit the head off the nurse during the first ultrasound. The woman had freaked out at the sight of a tail. My mom had been rushed off to my dad's cousins, so they could help explain what was going on."

Danny had pulled out some spare clothes that she'd stashed in her desk the day before, as they'd talked. Walking to the door and checking for anyone on the floor, Danny saw no one.

"Be quick," Danny offered Kono a spare tank and shorts.

Danny had already swapped out her button down and undershirt for clean ones after her shower. Danny kept watch on the door as Kono walked back around the detective's desk to have some cover while she changed. Behind the cover of Danny's desk, Kono kicked off her boots and jeans, then slipped on the clean pair of dark sweat shorts.

She was straightening her slightly oversized clothes just as the guys returned freshly washed, but in their clothes from the day before.

"You can return those whenever you feel like it, okay?" Danny smiled as she turned back to the door. "Now I am going to see about what goodies those fine gentlemen have for us," her pointing to where the handymen were carrying more boxes in.

     

~*~

   


End file.
